Reincarnation  Persona 5: Chapter 3
by Teddie-kun
Summary: 2 minutes passed,since Shu and Hio found themselves in the strenge surrounding,which Hio reffered as the Mirror Space.Suddenly,black rain started to fall wothout a reason.


Chapter 3: The Awakening

2 minutes passed,since Shu and Hio found themselves in the strenge surrounding,which Hio reffered as the Mirror ,black rain started to fall wothout a reason.

„Damn...what are we gonna do?"-Hio was in panic. Shu looked around trough the black rain,if he could see something useful.

„It wont bring us any help to complain,we need to find something useful,understand?"

„Yeah...kinda."-Hio alreday went further in the mysterious were only black-brown stalactites with a creepy was creeped out ,Shu stood calm,like he wasnt afraid of black rain became stronger.

„Why is the rain starting to fall stronger,Todoroki? Thats weird.."-Hio muttered. Shu didnt said anything,just went deeper in the Mirror looked at everything,but nothing was nothing was was a place that no one would like to they heard a squishy noise.

„W-What the Hell is that? D-did you heared,Shu?"-Hio said noise became the black rain Shu saw something was big as a human,but it was definitely not thing was wrapped in bandages,and it weared a mask of a egyptian one thing was easy to see: the thing was female.

„Oh my God! A mummy!"-Hio yelled in panic.

„W-wait! I just wanted to-!"-the mummy mumbled shortly before Hio kicked her head ...the mummy was still looked like he would get a heart attack every mummy finally found her she put her head back,she pointed one of her bandaged fingers at Hio.

„Gaaaah,Shu! She's throwing a curse!"-Hio yelled.

„I just wanted to say:dont do that ever again,please!"-the mummy looked mummy was actually a nice...thing. She didnt attacked them.

„Ok,now tell me: why are you guys doing that?"-the mummy asked.

„What do you mean?"-Shu responded.

„Shortly before you two came,a whole bunch of that creepy Shadows broke if isnt worse enough with the Mimics..."

„What the Heck are you talking about?"-Hio yelled.

„Do you mean,that we are not alone here?"-Shu asked.

„There is no one except the Mimics and me,I told you now a stupid idiot let the Shadows come in. Now its twice much worse."-the mummy looked sad.

„Would you please take us to the place where those Shadow-things came?"-Hio mummy took them further in the Mirror Space. At the end of the path,the mummy showed the two spearate paths.

„Well,if you go to the left,you'll get into a city-like area,but in there is used to be if you go to the right,you will get in a huge tower that has to do something with time."-the mummy said.

„But, im puzzled what you said while we were going here. What was it? When its rainy outside,the rain stops here? Mimics get agressive?"-Hio said in confusion.

„You didnt even introduced yourselves.-„the mummy said sadly.

„Well,Im Hio Zetsu,and this is my pal,Shu 's your name?"-Hio asked.

„Mary."-the mummy answered.

„Weird..."

Shu felt something they turned around to go back,Mary screamed like a maniac.

„What is?"-Hio asked.

„The Mimics! They're going to attack!"

Suddenly,from a stalagnite hanging above the left gate,two weird creatures made of diamonds and green steel came looked like ovegrown bugs...with oversized turned around and ran away,screaming in made a step back,but tripped and fell. Shu became a migraine attack that was much more stronger that before.

„Dammit,not now..."-Shu mumbled in pain,as the weird voice started ringing inside his head: „_I am Thou...Thou art I. The time has come. Break off the chains...and set free what lies within..."_

After Shu remoed his hands from his head,he saw something in his right was...a card? But it looked Shu starred at the card,it started to glow in a dark red light. Over Shu's face was a brief smile.

„Per...so...na..."-Shu the moment when Shu said it,the card started to burst out in red flames which surrounded Shu as he smashed it. Over Shu was something starting to the flames dissapeared,the creature over Shu could be wore overall back had even black hair,it looked like a human. It had a katana in the left hand,red eyes,and cross-like scars elow its Mimics looked a bit just pointed his hand forward,and the black swordman dashed forward and slashed the Mimics in four pieces,horizontally and the Mimics dissolved into nothing,the black swordman was starring at Shu,and Shu did the a moment the swordman disapeared and fell on Shu's hand in the form of a card:the Fool Arcana. Shu has faced his obtained the facade to overcome life's hardships:the Persona Kogarasa.

„What on earth was that?"-Hio asked.

„It is a Persona."-Shu they talked for a moment,the went back to the place where they came climbed up the stalactite,and they found themselves back in the real world,in the cave.

„Hey, you think that I can use such a thing?"-Hio asked.

„I dont should rest for now."-Shu said as he entered his fell asleep in only 5 minutes. He just obtained a creature called a Persona. He needs to think about that tomorrow a little bit more.


End file.
